Detektif YuRi
by love30katrina
Summary: Heyo, ini aku Yuffie dan ini Rikku, partnerku! Kami adalah detektif junior dari kelas IX-1. Hari ini, kami dapat sebuah misi dan misinya adalah menyelidiki misteri rumah kosnya Tifa. Apakah kami dapat memecahkan misteri ini?Ahh... tenang aja, siapa sih yang bisa ngalahin detektif kayak kita ini? YuffieXRikku not YURI AU/CROSSOVER ff7 dan ff10


A/N: Heyoo! Aku Love30Katrina di Jurnal Yuffie! Kali ini, aku ingin mempersembahkan kepada kalian baik silent maupun active reader dan semuanya, fanfic terbaruku yang berjudul " Detektif YuRi". Kali ini genrenya seperti yang telah kalian lihat adalah horor dan misteri (dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya). Tapi jangan karena kata "**pertama kalinya**", kalian langsung back dan tidak jadi membaca fict ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin ada apresiasi dari reader baik flame (yang berisi, loh), kritik, pujian, dan sebagainya. Kemudian, terima kasihku juga disampaikan kepada seniorku, Kak **Rokuna Aldebaran** yang mau mengeroksi kesalahanku ketika membuat fict ini. Uhm, sekian kata sambutanku yang "lumayan" panjang dan selamat membaca! Oh, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun **Crystalline Kohani**,semoga kamu menyukainya, ya! Maaf kalau sudah terlalu terlambat,ok?

* * *

**Detektif YuRi**

Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

Final Fantasy X © Square Enix

Chapter 1: Misi Pertama Detektif YuRi

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari tersibuk yang dibenci semua orang. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu adalah pengecualian bagi kedua gadis energik ini.

"Hei, Yuf! Kau tahu gak, semalam aku ada beli materia edisi terbaru itu, loh! Ifrit!" celetuk gadis ceria berambut pirang dengan kucir ekor kuda.

"Ahh… kau curang, Rik! Aku mau materia Ifrit itu, aku mau, aku mau! Kalau saja aku gak dikurung Papa untuk belajar, pasti aku beli dengan harga berapapun!" isak seorang gadis berambut bob hitam.

"Ups, kasihan sekali kamu… Tapi tetap aja aku gak bisa kasih. Habisnya itu mahal banget. Lagian, pasti ada materia yang lebih hebat dari ini. Ya kan?" hibur Riku sambil mengelus punggung Yuffie.

"Iya, juga ya! Ya sudahlah!" kata Yuffie. "Oh, kira-kira ada PR apa ya hari ini? Hmm… fisika? Kimia? Mate?" Yuffiepun langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"Kalian berdua ribut sekali! Ini masih di dalam bus, tahu! Padahal gak kurang dari satu meter tapi suara kalian memekakkan telingaku," keluh seorang pria pirang yang berada di belakang tempat duduk mereka. Perkataannya sukses membuat mereka berdua tersinggung.

"Tidus, kau ini bahkan lebih ribut dari kami! Mau kubocorkan sedikit rahasia betapa _crybaby_-nya kamu, hmmm?" tanggap Yuffie dengan nada mengejek.

"Apaan, sih, kau ini! Aku lebih mendingan dari kamu! Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku ini bukan _crybaby_!" bantah Tidus tak menerima perkataan Yuffie.

"Oh yah, kalau gak….."

"Hei, hei, kalian jangan berantem lagi! Aduh, gak Yuffie, gak Tidus, kalau ketemu pasti berantem," timpal seorang gadis _brunette_ berhasil memotong perkataan Yuffie.

"Tapi, Kak Tidus yang mulai dulu, Kak. Lihat, Kak, pacarmu ini jahat sekali sama aku," jawab Yuffie dengan nada dramatis yang sanggup membuat Tidus mau muntah-muntah mendengarnya.

"Iya, Kak!" jawab Rikku, lebih dramatis dari Yuffie.

"Hei, hei, justru mereka berdua yang mulai dan aku–"

"Aku tak mau tahu siapa yang mulai, aku ingin kalian bertiga berdamai, SEKARANG!" teriak Yuna yang membuat mereka bertiga terkejut dan langsung diam seribu kata.

"Wa-waduh… Gawat kalau Yuna sampai ngamuk. Ya sudah. Maaf, ya, Kak Tidus."

"I-iyaa. Aku juga minta maaf," ujar Tidus terbata-bata.

Tentu saja setelah itu ketiganya jadi agak tenang meskipun dengan agak merasa bersalah. Yah, mau tak mau mereka memang harus diam demi ketenangan seluruh penumpang bus yang memasang muka agak jengkel.

* * *

Perjalanan itu berlangsung tak lama setelah adegan teriaknya Yuna. Mereka berempat: Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie dan Rikku turun dari bus dan memasuki koridor sekolah mereka. Sepertinya suasana antara Tidus, Rikku, dan Yuffie kembali seperti biasa dan tentu saja membuat Yuna senang sekali karena tidak ada pertengkaran kucing-anjing lagi.

Baru saja mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah, datang seorang gadis yang sepertinya agak lebih tua dari mereka. Gadis itu menggunakan _make-up_ agak _ghotic_, dan rambut hitamnya dikucir seperti gadis Jepang. Tentu saja pakaiannya sama dengan mereka, seragam sekolah.

"Rikku, Yuffie, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan," kata gadis itu tanpa basa basi.

"Ada apa nih, Kak Lulu? Kok kelihatannya buru-buru banget?" tanya Riku dengan semangat.

"Ada masalah yang agak serius," jawab Lulu.

"Apa itu? Wah, jangan-jangan…" sahut Yuffie dengan muka berbinar-binar.

"Ada misi baru untuk kalian, detektif YuRi," jawab Lulu dengan muka datar.

"Yipee! Akhirnya ada misi…. misi, misi baru!" kata Yuffie dan Riku sambil berpegangan tangan dan menari-nari.

"Mereka … seperti idiot," ejek Tidus.

"Biasa saja, mereka memang begitu, hiperaktif. Kamu juga kayak gitu, kok apalagi kalau sudah menang Blitzball," jawab Yuna dengan tenang membuat muka Tidus merah padam.

"Itu kan beda lagi persoalannya," jawab Tidus dengan nada rendah.

"Yuk, kita langsung ke ruangan detektif YuRi! Kita mau investigasi, nih!" ajak Yuffie. Dan merekapun segera menuju ke sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari sana.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, tampak seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berambut panjang hitam duduk di kursi. Namun entah kenapa, mukanya sangat pucat. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, mereka tidak tahu.

Karena keingintahuan Yuffie dan Rikku, mereka langsung menyapa gadis itu.

"Hei Kak, apa masalahmu kak? Kenapa Kakak pucat sekali?"

"Iya, yah. Ada apa denganmu? Kamu belum makan, ya? Kok pucat?" sambung Yuna khawatir.

"Uhm, pertama-pertama aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Aku Tifa Lockhart, dari kelas X-2. Aku pernah mendengar dari kelas IX ada sebuah grup "Detektif YuRi" dan aku ingin kalian membantuku mengatasi kekhawatiranku. Ketakutanku semakin menghantuiku akhir-akhir ini," kata Tifa, hampir menangis.

"Oke, oke. Kak Tifa tenang dulu,ya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti disini. Ada aku, Yuffie, Kak Yuna, Kak Tidus yang keren sama Kak Lulu, oke?" kata Rikku mencoba menenangkan Tifa.

Tidus yang mendengar perkataan Riku tadi menjadi kegeeran. Sementara Yuna dengan sifat keibuannya segera membuat teh manis hangat untuk menenangkan Tifa—katanya gula bisa meredakan trauma seseorang. Sedangkan Yuffie daritadi terus memandangi Tifa dengan serius, dan Lulu malah keluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan yang sudah hampir habis—Sabtu lalu mereka mengadakan pesta _grand opening_ disini.

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Nona… err…"

"Yuna. Gak usah sungkan, kok! Ayo cepat diminum," kata Yuna menimpali perkataan Tifa. Tifa pun meminum teh hangat itu.

Setelah tehnya habis, Tifa mendengar Yuffie mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Oke, katakan kepadaku apa ketakutanmu itu."

Riku segera mengambil _notes_ kecil dan siap menuliskan hal-hal penting.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya sebelumnya kuceritakan tentang tempat tinggalku."

Tifa pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah kos milik Ibu Johnson."

"_Bu Johnson? Guru sebesar lemari satu setengah kali dua meter itu? Gile bener kalau dia bisa ngasih kos-kosan cewek secantik cewek ini," _kata Tidus sembarangan dalam hati. Tentu saja dia gak ngomong langsung karena tidak mau cari gara-gara dengan guru Sosiologinya.

"Kos itu berada di jalan Midgar nomor 223, dekat dengan sekolah kita. Sebenarnya temanku yang mengajakku kos di sana. Katanya murah, jadi aku turuti saja perkataannya. Rumah itu terdiri dari sebelas kamar: satu kamar Bu Guru dan sisanya kamar anak-anak kos. Setiap kamar dinomori dari satu sampai sepuluh.

Nafas Tifa mulai cepat, tanda sesuatu yang penting akan segera ia utarakan.

"Ketika pertama aku berada disana, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Tapi kuabaikan itu dan mendaftar di kos itu. Ketika aku mendaftar, aku diwajibkan menandatangani persetujuan tentang peraturan-peraturan di rumah kos itu. Peraturannya aneh. Setiap jam 5 pagi harus menimba air dan aku tahu itu sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman. Aku tak tahu kenapa Bu Johnson menetapkan peraturan tersebut. Oh, lalu peraturan anehnya yang lain, kalau aku keluar dari kos itu, nilai Sosiologiku akan dikurangi. Aku mencoba menganggap wajar peraturan itu. Lalu…"

Semua mata sekarang terarah pada Tifa yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Pagi tadi seharusnya giliranku menimba air. Aku menuju ke halaman belakang, di mana ada sebuah sumur, tiang jemuran, kamar mandi, dan kamar yang terakhir, kamar nomor sepuluh. Ketika aku mulai menimba, aku mendengar suara 'bum bum bum'. Suara seperti orang yang sengaja menginjak-injak lantai. Awalnya aku pikir itu adalah pekerjaan temanku yang ingin mengerjaiku, tapi dugaanku salah!"

Sampai pada titik ini, mimik Tifa berubah dari biasa-biasa saja jadi… Entahlah. Ngeri? Yuna pun memberinya minum.

Yuffie hanya diam seribu kata dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Tifa. Ini membuat Tidus sedikit heran melihat wataknya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat serius.

"Dari arah tiang jemuran, terdengar suara angin berhembus, tapi aku berani bersumpah tak ada angin! Ini membuatku ketakutan. Lebih takut lagi aku ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi yang berhadapan dengan sumur tempatku berada terbuka-tertutup… Buka… Tutup… Buka… Tutup… Pelan-pelan sekali… Padahal, seperti yang kukatakan, tidak ada anginnya."

Tidus merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Yuna dan Rikku malah sudah berpelukan sambil menggigil.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?" Di luar dugaan Yuffie masih bisa berpikir jernih dengan menanyakan sesuatu.

Tifa mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Secara refleks aku melemparkan ember ke arah kamar mandi. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak… Aku melihat sebuah sosok di dalam situ. Bukan manusia, ya, tidak mungkin manusia. Sosok itu kabur tapi cukup jelas untuk membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh berada di sana lebih lama lagi."

Kemudian ruangan mungil Yuffie pun sunyi.

"… A-aku langsung lari ke kamarku. Tapi rasanya susah sekali mencapai kamarku! Aku yang semakin panik jadi tidak berhati-hati, dan sebagai akibatnya kepalaku terbentur lemari di ruang tamu. Aku masih bisa merasakan kakiku tergelincir sesuatu. Setelah itu aku lupa kelanjutannya. Ketika sadar, aku sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu. Teman-temanku menanyakan keributan apa yang sudah terjadi. Jadi aku berusaha menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi. Mereka sepertinya percaya."

"Ceritaku disambung seorang teman dari kamar sepuluh. Cerita darinya tak bisa kupercayai. Dia bilang dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terus berkata 'Tolonglah, aku!'. Awalnya temanku itu bingung, bagaimana anak itu bisa berada di kos-kosannya, namun anak itu terus memohon-mohon sampai temanku bilang, 'Apa yang bisa aku tolong?' Katanya, si gadis kecil tiba-tiba berubah jadi sosok tak jelas berwajah hancur dan berbadan menggembung. 'Aku ingin jantungmu, bisa tidak aku ambil jantungmu?' kata sosok mengerikan itu pada temanku."

"Hantu itu mulai mencekiknya dan tentu saja dia melawan dan untungnya berhasil kabur. Aku tak bisa menarik kesimpulan karena kejadian ini sangatlah tidak logis!"

"Hmm…" gumam Yuffie.

"Hii… Huhuhuhu…" Rikku dan Yuna sudah menangis ketakutan.

"Waktu cerita selesai, Bu Johnson datang sambil marah-marah karena ternyata kami sangat berisik sampai membangunkannya. Ketika kuceritakan pengalamanku, dia mengatakan dialah si sosok di kamar mandi. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Mengapa? Karena, yang pertama, selama menimba air aku tak melihat siapapun masuk ke kamar mandi. Kedua, sebelumnya, aku sudah melemparkan ember, kalau benar itu Bu Johnson, dia pasti sudah keluar sambil marah-marah. Tapi entah dengan alasan apa, Bu Johnson tetap berkeras. Setelah itu aku tidak membantah lagi, tapi sampai detik ini kecurigaanku pada Bu Johnson masih belum hilang. Demikianlah kisah kejadian anehku," kata Tifa mengakhiri ceritanya yang membuat ruangan itu sangat hening.

"Hmm… Baru kali ini aku menghadapi kasus seperti ini. Riku, sudah kaucatat semua detilnya?"

Rikku masih berpelukan dengan Yuna, menangis sembunyi-sembunyi. Melihatnya Yuffie kepingin marah, tapi kasihan, jadi tidak jadi.

"Tolong bantu aku. Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi," pinta Tifa yang agak putus asa.

"Tunggu sebentar! Sebenarnya, masih ada satu hal lagi yang hilang," kata Yuffie.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya aku telah menceritakan semuanya," jawab Tifa.

"Tidak, kau belum menceritakan semuanya. Seperti misalnya, nama Bu Johnson yang agak asing di telingaku. Apa benar dia mengajar Sosiologi di sekolah ini?" Kata Yuffie.

"Yup, kau benar karena dia hanya mengajar sebagian kelas di SMA, Yuf," terang Yuna.

"Menurut hipotesisku, sebelumnya teman-temanmu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti kamu, kan?" tanya Yuffie sekali lagi.

"Ya, kau benar Yuffie," Tifa mengiyakan.

"Apakah kamu tahu apa saja kebiasaan Bu Johnson? Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk," Riku menyambung.

Tifa menghembuskan nafas. "Hmmm… sayangnya tidak. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini dan baru satu minggu kos ke sana, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai Bu Johnson."

"Begitu ya? Oiya, siapa nama temanmu yang ada di kamar 10?" tanya Yuffie lagi.

"Elena, namanya Elena, sekelas denganku. Dia juga baru di kos itu."

"Dan berapa nomor kamarmu?" tanya Yuffie sekali lagi.

Dengan agak heran Tifa menjawab, "nomor enam. Mengapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?"

Yuffie mengangkat bahunya. "Karena penasaran saja," jawab Yuffie.

'_Pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya, tak mungkin hanya karena "penasaran"'_, pikir Rikku.

"Baik. Serahkan semuanya pada kami," kata Yuffie memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan langsung berubah 180 derajat dari yang serius menjadi berseri-seri lagi.

"Yess! Akhirnya investigasi selesai! Aku lapar, nih. Yuk, kita ke kantin! Aku traktir semuanya~"

Nih anak sebenarnya niat ngebantu orang gak sih?

Yuna, Tidus, Riku, dan Lulu pun _sweatdrop_ melihat perubahan yang drastis dari temannya sedangkan Tifa hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Aku sangat senang sekali, Yuffie. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ya," kata Tifa.

"Lho, nggak ikut makan, Tifa? Mumpung Yuffie lagi punya uang, lho," ajak Yuna. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan segera setelahnya perempuan cantik berambut coklat tua mengilat itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Yuffie dkk. segera ke kantin.

Kantin. Seperti apa, ya, pikiran orang-orang tentang kantin Midgar, sekolah internasional itu? Pasti menurut mereka katinnya sangat mewah, ya kan? Oh, sangat salah. Sekolah ini mengutamakan kesederhanaan. Mereka tidak mau murid didiknya memboroskan uang dengan percuma. Malahan setiap bulan mereka harus membuat laporan keuangan. Dan jika melebihi ketetapan batas pengeluaran, mereka bakal kena sanksi yaitu mengorbankan 40% uang jajannya ke panti asuhan dan tidak boleh minta uang dari orangtua lagi. Tentu saja, Yuffie dan Rikku selalu kena sanksi itu, karena mereka kan maniak permata (seperti materia, sphere, dan sebagainya).

Untunglah karena tidak jadi beli materia Ifrit, Yuffie jadi punya uang untuk mentraktir teman-temannya.

"Wah, Yuffie! Kau bakal gemuk, nih, makan sebanyak itu!" sindir Tidus yang terkejut melihat Yuffie menyantap seporsi nasi goreng jumbo.

"Ini, sih nggak masalah! Buktinya sampai sekarang aku gak gemuk-gemuk, week!"

"Ehemm… sejak kapan Kak Tidus perhatian sama Yuffie? Nanti kak Yuna cemburu, loh…" goda Rikku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Rikku hentikan!" teriak Tidus yang mukanya lagi-lagi merah padam. Nggak tau deh arti merahnya itu marah, malu, atau takut. Hehehe.

Di sela-sela acara santap bersama…

"Eh, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai cerita Tifa tadi?" tanya Yuffie sambil terus makan.

"Yuffie, jangan makan sambil berbicara!" nasihat Lulu.

"Ok, _Miss_! Nih, sudah habis!" jawab Yuffie. Dijilatinya bibir dengan ekspresi kenyang.

" … dan jangan makan terlalu cepat," sambung Lulu lagi.

" Terlambat. Ini sudah habis," jawab Yuffie meninggalkan meja untuk meletakkan piring pada tempat yang telah disediakan. Lulu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Hei… kalian belum jawab," kata Yuffie setelah menaruh piring. Tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya, Yuffie malah nyerocos sendiri.

"Aku sih gak takut sama hantu itu. Tapi yang paling kucurigai berdasarkan cerita Kak Tifa itu adalah Bu Johnson!" sambung Yuffie setelah meminum minumannya, air putih.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sependapat denganmu, Yuf," kata Rikku.

"Sama," kata Yuna dan Tidus bersamaan.

"Siapa yang nggak akan curiga padanya?" ujar Lulu.

"Tapi, aku tak boleh begitu saja menuduh kalau Bu Johnson pelakunya. Aku masih perlu mencari informasi lagi mengenai rumah itu dan Bu Johnson," kata Yuffie.

"Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, kita langsung menanyakan padanya? Nanti dia bisa curiga," timpal Rikku.

"Aha. Aku ada ide!" kata Yuffie.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yuna.

"Rencananya, sih aku dan Rikku menanyakan langsung pada Elena. Tapi kita tidak boleh bilang kalau kita dalam penyelidikan, kita harus bersikap seperti orang umum," kata Yuffie.

"Jadi, gimana kita harus bersikap seperti orang umum?" tanya Riku.

"Yah, bilang saja kalau kita ingin kos!" tanya Yuffie.

"Nggak semudah itu, kali," tutur Tidus tak setuju.

"Yah… Kurasa kita harus mencobanya," kata Rikku.

"Menurutku ide Yuffie bagus juga. Bagaimana, Kak Lulu?" tanya Yuna tak melupakan keberadaan Lulu yang merupakan orang terbijaksana di antara mereka.

"Aku setuju selama nyawa kalian tidak terancam dan tidak ada kasus mengenai tidak mengerjakan pr. Sepertinya kasus kali ini agak beresiko. Kalau kalian tidak bisa, yah jangan diteruskan lagi, mengerti?"

"Meski gitu, kata 'menyerah' tidak ada dalam kamusku! Lihat saja, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik! Ya kan, Rikku?" kata Yuffie dengan semangat dan mengangkat tangannya untuk _high-five_.

"Yup! Tentu saja, karena kita berdua tidak terkalahkan!" kata Riku dan membalas _high-five_ Yuffie.

Mereka berlima tertawa, lalu melanjutkan santap siangnya. Dan _teng, teng, teng_…. Lonceng pun berbunyi tanda semua siswa harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

'_Pokoknya, aku akan memecahkan misteri ini,'_ batin Yuffie.

-Bersambung-

* * *

A/N:Yess, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1nya! Gak nyangka pembuatannya itu sangat melelahkan seperti sakit punggung, kepala dan mata. Tapi semuanya terasa lenyap setelah selesai membuat fic ini. Terima kasih bagi orang yang membaca fic ini. Kalau bisa, sampaikan apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan mengenai cerita ini di review, ok? Oh, dan sekali lagi thanks ya Kak** Rokuna Aldebaran**!


End file.
